


The Summer Dress

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies) RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Mouth Fucking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman





	The Summer Dress

“Jai..” You unlocked the door to your house and smiled. He was sitting there on the couch, shirtless and fanning himself with his hand.

“Hey babe. How was your shopping trip?”

“It was good, very hot but good. I had to change my outfit.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” He bites his lip and pats his lap. “Come over here.”

“You like my new summer dress?” Jai admires you as you stand in front of him. 

“Very much.” His large hands caress your ass and he slaps it lightly. “Fuck. Give me a full turn.”

You slowly twirl for him and he admires as much of you as he can. “Like it?”

“I fucking love it. You look so good.”

You straddle him and kiss his neck slowly. He groans as you grind your hips down into his lap. “Well do you like that, baby?”

“I fucking love it when you tease me like that. Come on, make me work for it.”

“Oh yeah?” You slide onto your knees and run your hands up his thighs. “What do you want me to do now?”

“I have an idea..” he flashes that signature cheeky grin. You pull open his belt buckle and scoot down into a comfortable position. Purposely, you graze your hand over his semi-hard cock as you pull his zipper down. He liked to be teased and you were about to do just that! “Just lie back, okay.”

You slowly pull his boxers down, his cock involuntarily twitching in anticipation. With ease, you let your thumb run over his tip before you begin to suck him off. “Fuck, you're so good!” He groans. Jai’s accent always turned you on - ever since the day you had heard him speak but it was so much more better when he was horny. His accent was more thicker and his voice hoarse - when he spoke it made you tremble and writhe with pleasure, there was no doubt that it made you incredibly wet.

You pull off of him at a painfully slow speed and then take his whole length down your throat just seconds after. He loved when you did that and you loved the feeling. You loved it all. His heavy hand on the back of your head just urging you to go further, the wet sounds you made as his cock thrust in your mouth and hit the back of your throat and sometimes you would even touch yourself with your free hand - making it even better. 

“Stand up.” You order with your hand pumping over his cock. 

“Why?” He grins.

You were feeling especially slutty and confident in your new dress and you wanted to please him so badly. Who knew a summer dress would lead to such a pleasant afternoon for the both of you. “I want you to fuck my mouth. You've always wanted to do that, right?” You questioned him, on your knees, in the most innocent tone. 

Your words alone were getting him seriously worked up and he was definitely not going to go softly. “Ah, you're so good to me. If you want me to stop just pinch my ass or something.”

“Okay, baby.” 

He raises his eyebrows and you open your mouth for him. Jai thrusts himself into your mouth softly and quickly gains speed when he sees you enjoying it as much as him. His hands clasp together at the back of your head as he thrusts his hips in towards you. He goes so deep that your lips touch the base of his stomach as the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat. You moan as loud as you can, with him in your mouth and he pulls out to let you breathe as he also catches his breath. Jai runs his thumb over your wet lips and smiles down at you. To tease him further, you pump at his cock as he clasps his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. “Fuck, come here.” He takes over from you, his fist rapidly pumping away and you open your mouth. 

“Come for me.” You tease and lap your tongue over his tip. 

Following a string of curse words and moans, his come spills out onto your tongue and into your mouth. “Fuck!” He groans and falls back onto the chair. “I'm not done with you, bring that sweet ass over here!”

You discard of your underwear and throw them in Jai’s face. You straddle him and he sucks on your neck, making you moan. After he teases your clit, he enters you all at once and you almost come right there and then. You wrap your arms around his neck and bounce up and down on top of him. He unzips the back of your dress, pulls it off over your head and tosses it to the floor. “There's my girls, come to daddy.” He moans and sucks on both of your breasts.

“Oh, fuck.” You rock back on forth on top of him and your stomach tightens with that familiar feeling of pleasure. “Jai..” You moan. 

“I'm coming, babe.” You feel his cock twitch inside of you and he throws his head back onto the couch. You ride out your orgasm, quite literally and get off of him, only to slump into the space beside him. 

“You gotta,” Jai tries to catch his breath quickly. “You gotta wear that dress for me again. I mean it. It's unbelievable.”

“Mm, that was so good. I'm fucking tired now.” You laugh and he joins in. 

“Same here. I'm all sweaty, I need a shower.”


End file.
